


Partner

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [22]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny macht zwei Nahtoderfahrungen - erst seine eigene, dann Steves. Keine von beiden gefällt ihm sonderlich. Dann geben sie Steve Schmerzmittel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

Die Sonne brennt von einem unglaublich blauen Himmel auf ihn hinab, der Asphalt unter seinen Füßen ist unerträglich heiß, und Danny ist sich einigermaßen sicher, dass er sterben wird.

Sein schwaches Knie tut dank einer Verfolgungsjagd zu Fuß unglaublich weh, er hat Kopfschmerzen von der Hitze … aber wenn er richtig liegt, dann wird ihn das nicht mehr sonderlich lange kümmern.

Er hat immer gewusst, dass es während eines Einsatzes passieren wird, hat immer gewusst, dass er seine letzten Atemzüge nicht als alter Mann in seinem Bett nehmen wird.

Sie haben ihn eingekreist, drei Halbstarke mit Maschinengewehren, und die Dienstwaffe in seiner Hand wirkt im Vergleich nicht nur winzig sondern völlig nutzlos.

Danny ist auf merkwürdige Art erleichtert, dass er Steve hierfür nicht die Schuld geben kann.

Denn es ist ganz allein auf Dannys Mist gewachsen, den flüchtigen Verdächtigen im Alleingang zu verfolgen, und niemand hätte überraschter sein können als er, als die so friedlich anmutende Szenerie einer abgelegenen Straße an einem Berghang sich als Hinterhalt herausstellte, und sein Flüchtiger plötzlich zwei Freunde hinter den Bäumen am Hang hervorzauberte.

Steve ist wahrscheinlich meilenweit von ihm entfernt, hat seinen eigenen flüchtigen Verdächtigen über Stock und Stein und Flussläufe verfolgt, und nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass Danny im Begriff ist, ins Gras zu beißen.

Danny muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen.

Früher, wenn er über seinen _Tod in Ausübung seiner Pflicht_ nachgegrübelt hat, hat er hauptsächlich an Grace gedacht, an seine Eltern, an seine Geschwister, und ja, an Rachel.

Jetzt bringt ihn allein die Vorstellung, wie _Steve_ reagieren wird, beinahe um. Er kann ihn nicht allein lassen. Steve _braucht_ ihn.

„Okay“, sagt Danny und sichert seine Waffe, „das hier ist dumm gelaufen. Aber es gibt keinen Grund, warum wir die Angelegenheit nicht friedlich lösen könnten.“

Die drei Halbstarken mit den Maschinengewehren gehören zu dem Waffenschmugglerring, den ihr Team vor ein paar Wochen hochgenommen hat, und Danny kann einigermaßen nachvollziehen, dass sie ihn nicht leiden können, aber er hofft, dass sie nicht so dumm sind, ihn deswegen umzubringen.

Steve würde sich nicht damit begnügen, einfach nur die Inseln zu sprengen – er würde sich vermutlich nicht mal mit den kompletten Staaten zufrieden geben.

„Friedlich?“ schnaubt Maschinengewehrträger Nummer Eins. „Genau.“

„Unglaublich friedlich“, gibt Danny zurück. „Ohne jegliche Form der Gewalt. Besonders ohne Waffeneinsatz. Denn, glaubt mir, die Folgen wären nicht schön. Mein Team hat es nicht so gerne, wenn ich umgebracht werde.“

Die drei Maschinengewehrträger sind unglaublich jung, keiner von ihnen kann älter als fünfundzwanzig sein, und Danny hofft, dass diese Kinder wissen, wer sein _Team_ ist, dass sie nachts ins Bett gehen und Angst haben, dass Steve McGarrett sie holen kommt.

Er sieht kurz Unsicherheit in den Augen von Maschinengewehrträger Nummer Zwei aufflackern und, hah, Steve ist der Schatten, der die Nacht durchflattert.

„Ganz recht“, sagt Danny also, so ruhig und bedächtig, wie es unter den herrschenden Umständen möglich ist. Er dreht sich langsam um die eigene Achse, versucht, Blickkontakt mit jedem seiner Häscher herzustellen. „Mein Team. Und ich will weder drohen noch angeben, wenn ich sage, dass es ein verdammt gutes Team ist – und ein bisschen wahnsinnig. Erst gestern ist Kono wieder eine Palme hochgeklettert, ohne ihre Hände zu benutzen.“

Maschinengewehrträger Nummer Drei scheint von dieser Vorstellung sichtlich hingerissen, und Danny muss zugeben, dass er es auch war. Diese Frau könnte vermutlich einen Verbrecher in Scharfschützen-Manier erlegen, während sie damit beschäftigt ist, einen weiteren Kraft ihrer Schenkel ruhig zu halten.

Danny räuspert sich leise.

„Und Chin mag stoisch und gelassen tun – ich weiß es besser. Seine dunkle Seite lässt Darth Vader daneben wie Meister Proper aussehen.  
Und McGarrett – ihr könnt euch keine Vorstellung davon machen, wie wahnsinnig dieser Mann ist. Er lässt Menschen an ihren Knöcheln von Hochhäusern baumeln, wirft sie in Haifischkäfige, rammt ihre Türen mit Motorrädern und sprengt sie mit Handgranaten – und das waren bloß Zeugen. Mehr oder weniger. Der Mann neigt zu Übertreibungen – und er hat keine Geduld, ü-ber-haupt keine Geduld. Der schießt erst, und stellt später Fragen, wenn überhaupt, und -“

„Und er hat ein Maschinengewehr … und einen Hund“, ertönt Steves Stimme plötzlich von schräg links hinter Danny. Als Danny seinen Kopf in die entsprechende Richtung dreht, stellt er fest, dass Steve Maschinengewehrträger Nummer Eins von seinem Maschinengewehr befreit hat und den armen Jungen in seiner Armbeuge jetzt beinahe zu Tode würgt, während er mit dem an sich gebrachten Maschinengewehr auf die verbliebenen Halbstarken zielt. Neben ihm steht Buster und _knurrt_. Der Hund hat die Ohren angelegt, die Zähne gefletscht, und das Fell in seinem Nacken steht so steif und buschig wie eine Mähne.

Und immer noch sieht Steve gefährlicher aus.

Danny bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

„Er hat ein Maschinengewehr und einen Hund“, stimmt er Steve zu, entsichert seine Dienstwaffe und geht rückwärts auf Steve zu. „Einen äußerst nachtragenden Hund.“

Danny ist nicht wirklich überrascht, als die zwei verbliebenen Jungen sich augenblicklich ergeben und in Gewahrsam nehmen lassen. Er ist auch nicht wirklich überrascht, dass Buster sofort mit der Schauspielerei aufhört und geschmusert werden will, sobald Danny außer Gefahr ist.

Was Danny überrascht, ist Steve. Steve, der den Halbstarken Handschellen anlegt, sie mit jeweils einem Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen an den Straßenrand setzt, und eine Streife ruft, die sie abtransportieren soll; Steve, der alle drei Maschinengewehre in ihre Einzelteile erlegt, und sich dann vor ihren Gefangenen aufbaut und sie der Reihe nach nieder starrt.

Danny fällt etwas ein. „Wo ist dein Schützling?“

„Anderthalb Meilen südöstlich von hier an einen Baum gefesselt.“

„Ah“, macht Danny und nickt.

Dann fällt ein Schuss.

Steve geht mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut in die Knie, und Danny fährt herum, im gleichen Augenblick, als Buster in die Richtung losrennt, aus der der Schuss gekommen ist.

Wo ausgerechnet jetzt ein weiterer Halbstarker herkommt, ist Danny mehr oder weniger egal. Der kleine Scheißer hat auf Steve geschossen. Dass er kein Maschinengewehr in der Hand hält sondern eine vergleichsweise harmlose Pistole, ist auch schon Alles.

Danny vergisst sein schmerzendes Knie, vergisst seine Kopfschmerzen in einem Anfall heiß aufflammender Wut, und wäre Buster nicht genau so wütend wie er und dreimal so schnell, er hätte den Mistkerl möglicherweise erschossen.

So aber springt Buster den Bastard an, schließt seine Zähne um den Arm, in dem er seine Pistole hält, und der junge Mann geht schreiend zu Boden.

Danny beißt wie im Reflex die Zähne zusammen und eilt auf Buster und sein „Opfer“ zu. Er gibt den Befehl, dass Buster von dem Mann ablassen soll, während er die Pistole beiseite tritt. Er gibt sich keine Mühe, sanft oder vorsichtig zu sein, als er die Handschellen anlegt.

Buster zieht sich sofort zurück, als Danny den Befehl gibt, aber er hört nicht auf zu knurren, und seine Schnauze ist rot vor Blut.

Danny zerrt den Halbstarken zu seinen Freunden hinüber, setzt ihn in einem Meter Abstand zu Nummer Drei ab und überlässt es Buster, ihre Gefangenen zu bewachen – dann wendet er sich endlich Steve zu.

Steve sitzt auf dem heißen Asphalt und hält mit beiden Händen seinen Oberschenkel. Danny sieht das Blut zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch quellen, und er reißt sich die Krawatte vom Hals und macht Steve daraus einen provisorischen Druckverband.

Steves Blut verschmiert das Display seines Handys, als er den Krankenwagen ruft.

Steve beobachtet ihn aus viel zu hellen Augen, beißt die Zähne zusammen und gibt keinen Laut von sich, und Danny hat Angst, dass er ohnmächtig werden und nie wieder aufwachen wird.

„Wage es ja nicht“, zischt er so leise, dass nur Steve ihn hören kann. „Wage es ja nicht, ohnmächtig zu werden.“

Steve starrt ihm in die Augen, und er ist so schrecklich bleich, und Danny glaubt, dass er noch nie derartige Angst hatte.

Wenn Steves Hauptschlagader getroffen wurde, dann … So viel Blut …

Danny hat das Gefühl, dass Stunden vergehen, ehe die Streifenwagen und der Krankenwagen auftauchen. Er hält Steve mit seinem Körper aufrecht, hat Steves Rücken gegen seine Brust gebettet, und die Erinnerung daran, wie sie erst gestern in ganz ähnlicher Haltung auf dem Sofa gesessen haben, schnürt ihm die Kehle zu.

 

Irgendetwas piept.

Es ist das nervtötendste Geräusch, das Steve je gehört hat.

Sein Körper fühlt sich an wie Blei, ein leichter Schmerz pulsiert in Wellen durch ihn hindurch, und sein Verstand führt sich auf wie ein Gummiband, schnellt vor und zurück, völlig überspannt in der einen Sekunde, lasch und formlos in der nächsten.

Und das Piepen hört einfach nicht auf.

Steve knurrt anklagend, dreht den Kopf auf die Seite, und das Kopfkissen unter seiner Wange knistert, so sehr ist der Stoff gestärkt.

Er scheint im Krankenhaus zu sein.

Steve runzelt die Stirn, und es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, so als würde sein Gesicht nicht zu ihm gehören, und er würde jetzt wirklich gern die Augen aufmachen, aber irgendwie …

„Sie haben dich mit Schmerzmitteln zugeballert, Babe. Lass es langsam angehen.“

Dannys Stimme verdrängt alle anderen Sinneseindrücke, und Steves Augen öffnen sich ganz automatisch.

Danny sitzt an seiner Seite, müde und sichtlich erschöpft, aber er lächelt ihn an, und Steve spürt, wie sein Gesicht zurücklächelt. Diesmal fühlt es sich auch beinahe normal an.

„Danno“, sagt er, und seine Stimme ist heiser und rau, seine Kehle wie ausgedörrt.

Danny präsentiert ihm prompt einen Plastikbecher und dirigiert einen Strohalm in seinen Mund.

Steve brummt dankbar, trinkt jeden Tropfen des ihm angebotenen Wassers, während er seine Augen über Danny hinweg gleiten lässt.

„Mir geht’s gut“, versichert Danny ihm prompt. „Ich hab nicht das Geringste abbekommen. Von einem mittelschweren Herzinfarkt mal abgesehen.“

Er stellt den Plastikbecher beiseite, als Steve ausgetrunken hat, starrt ihn einen Moment lang an, als wolle er ihm etwas sagen – aber eine Krankenschwester betritt den Raum und kontrolliert Steves Vitalfunktionen, ehe Danny auch nur den Mund aufmachen kann.

Steve wünscht sie dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst.

Sie wuselt viel, viel zu lange um ihn herum, braucht eine Ewigkeit um festzustellen, dass er tatsächlich noch am Leben ist, und als sie sein Zimmer verlässt, wirft sie Danny einen finsteren Blick zu. Steve ist empört.

„Was war das denn?“

Danny blinzelt ihn müde an. „Ich hab hier nichts verloren, Babe. Ich gehör nicht zur Familie.“

Ein paar wertvolle Sekunden lang weiß Steve nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

„ _Anderthalb Meilen südöstlich von hier_ war übrigens eine denkbar ungenaue Angabe“, beendet Dannys Stimme die entstandene Pause. „Chin und Kono haben ewig gebraucht, um den Baum zu finden, an den du deinen Gefangenen gefesselt hattest. Der arme Junge ist beinahe in Tränen der Dankbarkeit ausgebrochen, als sie ihn in Gewahrsam genommen haben – ich kann nur davon ausgehen, dass er gedacht hat, du hättest ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen. Du hättest ihn vielleicht nicht unbedingt knebeln müssen.“

Steve öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder, und ihm wird bewusst, dass Danny zu weit von ihm weg sitzt, als dass er seine Hand nehmen könnte.

Steve ballt die Hand zur Faust. Dann streckt er sie nach Danny aus. „Danno.“

Danny blickt auf seine Hand hinab, blickt ihm ins Gesicht, blickt wieder auf seine Hand hinab. Lachfältchen erscheinen in seinen Augenwinkeln. „Ja?“

Steve kann sich nicht helfen, er schmollt. „Danno.“

„Ist ja schon gut.“ Danny marschiert seinen Stuhl so dicht ans Bett heran wie es nur menschenmöglich ist. „Du schreckliches Riesenbaby, du.“

Er nimmt Steves Hand in seine und verschränkt ihre Finger. Steve seufzt zufrieden.

„Besser ja?“ erkundigt Danny sich lächelnd bei ihm.

Steve nickt. „Viel besser.“

Danny drückt sanft seine Hand. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Babe.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, und selbst wenn das Schmerzmittel ihn nicht in einen Berg aus Watte hüllen würde, wäre er vermutlich überfordert und wüsste nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll.

„Tut mir leid“, ist alles, was ihm einfällt. Es scheint völlig auszureichen.

Danny streicht mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Schon gut. Nicht deine Schuld. Ich wollte es dir bloß gesagt haben.“

Steve nickt und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Er ist schrecklich müde.

Dann entsteht draußen vor seiner Zimmertür mit einem Mal Bewegung, und er hört Konos aufgebrachte Stimme. „Seine Schwester? Sehe ich aus wie seine Schwester? Seine Schwester ist in LA, Sie aufgeplusterte weiße Henne! Ich bin seine Kollegin – er ist mein Boss – und wenn Sie mich nicht gleich vorbei lassen, dann werde ich -“

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnet sich, und Chin zieht Kono mit sich in den Raum. Steve erhascht einen Blick auf die Krankenschwester, die Danny eben so böse angeguckt hat. Ihr Gesicht ist knallrot, sie sieht insgesamt aus, als würde sie gleich platzen, und Steve verspürt ein immenses Gefühl der Genugtuung.

Ein paar Sekunden lang sieht Kono noch fuchsteufelswild aus, dann stellt sie fest, dass Danny Steves Hand hält, und das Grinsen droht prompt, ihr Gesicht zu sprengen.

Chin ist so stoisch wie eh und je und versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber das Lächeln in seinen Augen reicht völlig aus, um Steve zu versichern, dass auch er sich freut.

„Boss“, sagt Kono und baut sich an seinem Bett auf, „du siehst viel besser aus als erwartet.“

Steve schenkt ihr ein müdes Lächeln.

„Wir haben uns um eure kleinen Freunde gekümmert“, sagt Chin ruhig. „Der Idiot, der auf dich geschossen hat, hat bis zum Schluss nicht aufgehört, über seine Bissverletzung zu jammern. Ich habe dem Hund einen extra großen Kauknochen besorgt.“

„Benimmt er sich?“ erkundigt Danny sich mit hörbarer Erschöpfung in der Stimme, und Chin nickt ihm zu. „Er ist ein bisschen unruhig, aber er scheint sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er für den Moment nicht zu euch kann.“

Danny seufzt erleichtert, und Steve drückt seine Hand. „Wann kann ich nach Hause?“

Dannys Kopf ruckt in die Höhe. „Wann – wann kannst du – Bist du wahnsinnig? Du bist angeschossen worden! In den Oberschenkel! Du hast unglaublich viel Blut verloren! Du kannst nicht nach Hause! Niemals! Du gehörst weggesperrt! Und grins mich nicht so blöde an!“

Steve gibt sich alle Mühe, dem Befehl nachzukommen, aber er schafft es nicht so wirklich. „Aber ich will nach Hause, Danno.“

„Mir ist völlig egal, was du willst, Steven. Du wirst so lange im Krankenhaus bleiben, bis die Herren und Damen Doktoren sagen, dass du wiederhergestellt bist, hast du mich verstanden? Du wirst das auskurieren! Keine einbeinigen Verfolgungsjagden auf Krücken, keine Rollstuhlwettrennen, gar nichts!“

„Nun verbieten Sie ihm doch nicht jeglichen Spaß.“ Die Frau Doktor muss mitten in Dannys Tirade eingetreten sein, und ihr Grinsen deutet an, dass sie sich bestens unterhalten fühlt.

Steve lächelt hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf. „Wann kann ich nach Hause?“

„Wie ein Kleinkind“, murmelt Danny verdrießlich an seiner Seite.

Sie schlägt Steves Akte auf, zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als sie seine Krankengeschichte überfliegt, und studiert schließlich das Klemmbrett am Fußende seines Bettes.

„Hm“, sagt sie geheimnisvoll.

„Bitte“, sagt Danny zu ihr. „Bitte, sperren Sie ihn weg. Sie würden der Welt einen Gefallen damit tun.“

Steve ist voll gepumpt mit Schmerzmitteln, und Danny hält noch immer seine Hand, und Steves Brust fühlt sich merkwürdig leicht an. „Du würdest mich vermissen, Danno.“

„Das würde ich. Sehr sogar. Aber ich könnte dich ja besuchen kommen.“

„Das würde voraussetzen, dass Schwester Anela Sie zu ihm lässt, und aus irgendeinem ominösen Grund hat sie eine starke Abneigung gegen Sie gefasst. Sie behauptet, Sie hätten ihr mit körperlicher Gewalt gedroht.“

Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wozu habe ich eine Dienstwaffe, wenn ich damit keine störrischen Krankenschwestern bedrohen darf?“

„Um zu dienen und zu beschützen?“ gibt sie lächelnd zurück, und Steve hat sie plötzlich unter Verdacht, dass sie mit Danny flirtet.

Er runzelt die Stirn. „Wann darf ich denn jetzt nach Hause?“ erkundigt er sich mürrisch.

Die Frau Doktor seufzt. „Ihre Krankenakte deutet an, dass Sie sehr hart im Nehmen sind, Commander McGarrett, aber ich würde Sie trotzdem gern für ein paar Nächte hier behalten, um sicherzugehen, dass mit Ihnen soweit alles in Ordnung ist. Abgesehen davon möchte ich Sie nur dann entlassen, wenn Sie mir versprechen können, dass Sie Zuhause jemanden haben, der sich um Sie kümmert.“

Sie wechselt einen Blick mit Danny, und Danny hebt die Schultern. „Alles, was ich brauche, sind ein paar Seile und ein besonders stabiles Vorhängeschloss.“

Sie lacht. „Wunderbar.“

Sie wendet sich wieder Steve zu. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, alles zu tun, was Ihr Partner Ihnen sagt, dann dürfen Sie in drei Tagen nach Hause. Einverstanden?“

Steve nickt. „Ja, Frau Doktor.“

Danny tätschelt ihm die Brust. „Braver Junge. Und jetzt schlaf.“

Steve kann sich Konos amüsiertes Schnorcheln im Hintergrund nicht ganz erklären, als er prompt die Augen schließt. Es ist ihm egal. 

Danny sitzt an seiner Seite, Danny wird noch immer an seiner Seite sitzen, wenn er wieder aufwacht, und Steve gleitet mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in heilsamen Schlaf ab.

 

Danny schließt die Haustür so leise hinter sich, dass nicht einmal Buster sofort reagiert, und doch schallt augenblicklich Steves Stimme aus dem ersten Stock zu ihm hinab. „Danno?“

Danny seufzt.

Steve ist ein äußerst anstrengender Patient – das ist nichts Neues. Egal ob Fieber, Alkoholüberdosierung, oder Knochenbrüche jeglicher Art … Steve schafft es irgendwie, die Grenzen zum Normalen zu überschreiten, weigert sich, sich angemessen zu verhalten, ist so widerspenstig und eigensinnig, wie man nur sein kann.

Es sei denn natürlich, er wird mit Schmerzmitteln lahm gelegt und schafft es allein nicht aus dem Bett. Dann ist er noch anstrengender.

Hauptsächlich ist er deswegen noch anstrengender, weil Steve, mit Schmerzmitteln lahm gelegt und unfähig, allein aus dem Bett zu kommen, unfassbar … anziehend ist.

Steves Ärztin hat ihm in weiser Voraussicht – und auf Dannys Anraten hin – einen Drogencocktail zusammengestellt, der Junkies Tränen der Eifersucht in die Augen treiben würde.

Dieser Drogencocktail verwandelt Steve in ein zahmes, anschmiegsames Lämmchen mit riesigen dunklen Augen und der Tendenz, Dannys Erregungskurve ganz schrecklich ausschlagen zu lassen.

Deswegen hat Danny ihm eine Krankenschwester besorgt, die sich vormittags um ihn kümmern soll, während Danny seine Zeit damit verbringt, ihre Insel – ganz Recht, IHRE Insel – sicherer zu machen.

Steve war selbstverständlich dagegen, aber wenn es immer nach Steve gehen würde – Danny will nicht mal anfangen, sich das auszumalen.

„Ja, Babe, ich komme sofort!“ ruft Danny in den ersten Stock hinauf. Er nimmt sich noch die Zeit, Buster zu begrüßen, streichelt ihm über den Kopf und krault ihn hinter den Ohren – dann sprintet er die Treppe hinauf.

Schwester Moana kommt ihm bereits entgegen, schenkt ihm ein wissendes Grinsen – und verduftet. Sie weiß, dass sie nicht mehr gebraucht wird, weiß, dass Steve jede Sekunde hasst, die sie in seiner Nähe verbringt, und Danny ist unglaublich froh, sie gefunden zu haben.

Sie lässt sich von Steve nichts gefallen, behandelt ihn wie das Baby, das er ganz offensichtlich ist, und unter ihren fähigen Händen ist Steves Schussverletzung in der vergangenen Woche ganz wunderbar verheilt. Mehr oder weniger.

Danny öffnet die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, und Steve hat sich auf die Seite gedreht und ist offenbar nur Sekunden davon entfernt, beide Hände in Dannys Richtung auszustrecken und gierige Greifbewegungen zu machen.

Steve ist außerdem halbnackt, die Bettdecke liegt um seine Hüften, und er schwitzt ein wenig. Danny hat Schwester Moana unter Verdacht, dass sie Steve neuerdings anrichtet, bevor sie geht. Anders lässt sich dieser Anblick einfach nicht erklären.

Danny tritt zu Steve ans Bett, geht daneben auf die Knie und küsst ihn. Er legt dazu eine Hand an Steves Wange und die andere an seine Schulter und hält ihn ruhig – denn wenn er ihn nicht ruhig hält, dann versucht Steve, aus dem Bett und auf Danny zu robben … alles schon vorgefallen.

Steve brummt ungehalten, als Danny ihren Kuss löst, und Danny streicht ihm beruhigend mit den Fingern durchs Haar. Steve schmiegt sich an seine Hand, wie er es immer tut. Danny beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wie fühlst du dich heute, Babe?“

„Schon viel besser“, lügt Steve, und starrt hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Können wir an den Strand gehen?“

Es bricht Danny das Herz. „Du weißt, dass wir dein Bein so ruhig wie möglich halten müssen, Babe.“

„Ja, aber …“

Danny küsst ihn ein weiteres Mal, und Steve krallt sich mit den Fingern in seinem Hemd fest. Sie sind beide atemlos, als Danny ihren Kuss abbricht, und Steve hält die Augen geschlossen, leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ok“, sagt er heiser, „kommst du zu mir ins Bett?“

„Welchen Teil von _so ruhig wie möglich halten_ hast du nicht verstanden?“

Danny löst sich von ihm und richtet sich auf – dann zieht er sein Hemd aus. Steve beobachtet ihn aus leicht verschleierten, dunklen Augen und leckt sich ein weiteres Mal über die Lippen.

Danny versucht, ihn zu ignorieren, steigt aus seinen Hosen, und zieht sich ein paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt über, dann setzt er sich zu Steve ins Bett.

Steve klebt sich ihm augenblicklich an die Seite. „Danno …“

„Wir können keinen Sex haben, Steven.“

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.“

„Wann war das jemals nötig?“

Steve verbuddelt seine Nase an Dannys Hals. „Du hast mir gefehlt, Danno.“

Danny atmet tief durch und legt seinen Arm um Steve. Für eine Weile sitzen sie still beieinander, und Danny versucht, endlich die richtigen Worte für das Gefühl zu finden, das ihn seit etwas über einer Woche im Griff hat.

Das Problem ist nicht so sehr, dass Steve angeschossen wurde. Das Problem ist, dass Danny fest davon überzeugt war, dass er sterben würde, und dann hat Steve ihn gerettet – und dann ist Steve angeschossen worden.

„Gott, Babe, es tut mir so leid“, murmelt er in Steves Haar, und Steve hebt den Kopf und blickt ihn unter verwirrt gekrausten Augenbrauen verständnislos an. „Huh?“

„Wenn ich mich nicht so blöd angestellt hätte, wäre das hier nicht passiert“, sagt Danny heiser. „Ich weiß, wie sehr du es hasst, ans Bett gefesselt zu sein. Und es ist meine Schuld. Es ist meine Schuld, dass du angeschossen wurdest.“

„Quatsch“, sagt Steve, äußerst eloquent. „Der Typ, der auf mich geschossen hat, ist Schuld, dass ich angeschossen wurde.“

Danny öffnet den Mund und schließt ihn wieder.

„Und es ist gar nicht so schlimm, ans Bett gefesselt zu sein“, behauptet Steve. „Gerade jetzt in diesem Moment ist es sogar ziemlich angenehm.“

Danny liebt diesen Mann. Danny liebt diesen Mann, und er weiß nicht, wie er es ihm sagen soll, und –

„Ich wollte dir was zeigen, Danno“, sagt Steve übergangslos. „In der obersten Nachttischschublade.“

„Kein Sex, Steven.“

„Nicht das Gleitgel, Danno, was anderes. Mach die Schublade auf.“

Danny rollt sich auf die Seite und macht die Schublade auf. Er findet einen Umschlag, nimmt ihn an sich und rollt sich zurück zu Steve. „Das hier?“

„Ja.“

Danny öffnet den Umschlag, entnimmt ihm seinen Inhalt und faltet ihn auseinander. 

Dann starrt er.

„Steven.“

„Ja, Danno?“

„Wann hast du das gemacht?“

„Ich habs mitgenommen, als ich entlassen wurde. Aber ausgefüllt habe ichs erst gestern. Ich konnte nicht richtig denken, als ich noch die volle Dosis Schmerzmittel bekommen habe.“

Danny starrt noch immer auf den Zettel, der mit strenger Entschlossenheit verkündet, dass, sollte Commander Steven J. McGarrett auch nur das Geringste zustoßen, Detektive Danny Williams uneingeschränkten Zugang zu allen diesbezüglichen Informationen zu erhalten habe und wie ein Familienmitglied zu behandeln sei.

Danny könnte eine ganze Menge an Bemerkungen zu dieser Verfügung äußern.  
Dass es zu früh ist, dass ihre Beziehung kaum einen Monat alt ist, dass Steve wie üblich viel zu hastig und ohne nachzudenken gehandelt hat.

„Danke, Babe“, ist alles, was Danny tatsächlich dazu sagt. Dann küsst er Steve. Er küsst ihn und drückt ihn auf den Rücken und rutscht halb auf ihn, und erst, als Steve unter ihm stöhnt und anfängt, an seiner Zunge zu lutschen, wird Danny bewusst, dass er sich möglicherweise ein wenig hat gehen lassen.

Steve gibt einen unfassbar unanständigen Laut der Unzufriedenheit von sich, als Danny sich prompt wieder von ihm löst, und Danny muss sich auf die Zunge beißen – dann fängt er an zu fluchen.

Er flucht etwa fünf Minuten lang, und er hört nur deswegen bereits nach fünf Minuten wieder damit auf, weil er registriert, dass Steve ihn mit einer seltsamen Versunkenheit im Blick betrachtet.

Danny muss sich räuspern. „Was ist?“

Steves Augen sind leicht verschleiert, Steves Wangen sind leicht gerötet, und Danny _weiß_ , dass Steve mehr oder weniger high ist, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Steves Worte wie Pauken und Trompeten durch ihn hindurch hallen.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich ohne dich bin, Danno.“

Danny kann nur trocken schlucken, dann nimmt er Steves Hand und gibt Steves Liebeserklärung zurück – so unspektakulär, wie es nur geht. „Dito, Babe.“

Steves Gesicht wird mit einem Mal fürchterlich ernst. „Ich hätte sie alle umgebracht, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen.“

Danny muss nicht fragen, wovon er spricht. „Ich wollte ihn umbringen. Ich dachte, du würdest …“

Er kann sich nicht dazu bringen, es tatsächlich auszusprechen, und er kann erst recht nicht fassen, dass Steve plötzlich wieder grinst, unbefangen und jungenhaft und ganz schrecklich gedankenlos. „Aber es ist doch nur ein Kratzer, Danno.“

Danny muss sich zusammenreißen, ihn nicht aus dem Bett zu werfen. „Es ist _kein_ Kratzer, Steven.“

„Vergleichbar mit dem, was hätte passieren können, ist es ein Kratzer.“

Danny weiß schon wieder nicht, was er sagen soll. Ihm war schon immer klar, dass Steve seine eigene Gesundheit für nicht einmal ansatzweise so wichtig befindet wie das Wohlergehen anderer, aber wenn Steve es tatsächlich eines Tages wagen sollte, ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass er jederzeit bedenkenlos für ihn sterben würde, dann wird Danny ihn umbringen.

Nichts wäre passender.

Er nimmt Steves Verfügung und steckt sie zurück in ihren Umschlag, dann legt er sie beiseite. „Ich will schwer hoffen, du hast mir auch so einen Wisch mitgenommen.“

Steve starrt auf die Bettdecke hinab, und Danny sieht das Lächeln in seinen Augen, sieht das Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln zerren. „In der mittleren Nachttischschublade.“

Danny _liebt_ diesen Mann.


End file.
